1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for controlling and/or supervising, with the aid of a computerized system, a number of elements/functions forming part of a textile machine, feed elements/feed functions being intended here in the first instance. For each element/function the system has one or more units, which serve the element/the function and which together with other units form a network in the system. One or more units in the system can moreover, if necessary, serve more than one element/one function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of functions which have to be controlled and supervised in a weaving machine is e.g. checking whether the yarn is properly fed so yarn break is prevented, the weaving result is of high quality, etc. In a weaving loom it is today typically necessary to be able to initiate 1200 picks/minute.
It is previously known to provide elements in a textile machine with a computer for control of functions of the elements and of the machine, and it is likewise previously known to electronically control and supervise a function/functions of the yarn feed elements of a weaving machine.
The feeders exist in different types and variants and have to be capable of being applied to different types and variants of weaving machines. The electrical connection of the feeders to one another and to the controlling or supervising system of the weaving machine has hitherto been brought about in a different manner for each connection case. In a system having units in nets and located at the yarn feed elements it is a wish to integrate the functions of the feed elements and the machine. The integration then is to allow development of the one function independent of the other.
The weaving machine and feed elements represent a large number of functions which on the one hand have to be capable of being individually controlled and supervised and on the other hand have to be mutually interrelated to achieve an optimum functioning of the weaving machine. This means that the supervising and/or controlling system must be able to work rapidly and functionally reliably with e.g. short reaction times for yarn breaks, faults in the weaving pattern etc.
The use of a computerized system opens up the possibility of storing a large amount of information which can be used for the control and the supervision of elements/the machine. Signal-processing units, transmitters and drive units can be used in large numbers. A large range of different variants and solutions is offered to clients who wish to adapt their machinery according to the case selected for the occasion, which means that solutions which permit simple modifications of existing equipment are attractive.
Considering the large amount of information and the requirement for accuracy of the information, the transmission in the computerized system must take place accurately and with such speed that events which have occurred in the system are detected sufficiently rapidly in the places where the events which have occurred are to be acted upon in some respect. For each transmission case, the principle which applies is that a sequence of events is to be carried out. This sequence must in general be synchronized in some way, which can be achieved with the aid of, on the one hand, a run initiation signal (trigger signal) which gives rise to a certain sequence being carried out in the system, and, on the other, an acknowledgement signal which issues acknowledgement that an effected sequence is performed. In certain cases, an acknowledgement signal can be such that it directly initiates a new run. Alternatively, acknowledgements can be collected at a suitable place in the system in order to initiate a new run, taking as a starting point these together with some other criterion.
There is also a requirement to optimize the weaving function in the weaving machine so that even rapid weaving runs have gentle effects or stress on different parts in the weaving machine and/or feed elements. This means, inter alia, that actions, e.g. activations and stops, of certain parts and elements are to be capable of being prepared in advance so that sudden accelerations and decelerations are avoided or high speeds can be avoided.
It is also of great interest to anticipate and measure, in a rapid, effective and supervisory manner, the yarn consumption, which in individual cases is desired to be optimum with the least possible waste.